


Cocoon

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes on an ill-advised adventure and Arthur has to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> For camelot-drabble prompt, warmth.

Merlin looks around the darkening forest for the glowing orb he’d followed out of the castle. Leaves crackle under his feet. It’s colder than he thought. Ice creeps into the air and frigid water drips from the branches overhead onto the back of his neck. He walks awhile longer, leafless undergrowth snagging in his trousers like claws holding him back, until he sees the glow circling around the trunk of an oak tree. 

“Ahha, got you,” he thinks, hurrying in the direction of the ball of light. It had summoned him out of the castle with cryptic words that resounded in his head: “Seek the magic key and you shall twine the master.” Its command was irresistible and his feet followed of their own accord, giving him no time to think.

The light moves faster; Merlin speeds between the trees like a hound after a scent. He almost stumbles on a log but catches himself just in time, looking up to see the light has abruptly stopped. It hovers in a clearing that opens up in front of the black mouth of a cave that Merlin’s never seen before, even though he knows these woods well. Hidden in the low branches of a pine tree, he waits and watches with a racing pulse.

Into the cave the light whooshes, illuminating the wet grey walls briefly before disappearing into the darkness. Within seconds, a woman’s scream splits the looming dusk.

Merlin rushes into the cave.

**

Cold, so cold, like he can never get warm, even though his head is cradled against something soft and alive, something that gives when he burrows his head into it. There’s a familiar tang of leather, spice and sweat, and strong muscles support his neck and legs. He cracks opens his eyes and sees a shirt of Pendragon red. Blue eyes look down at him.

It’s Arthur, holding Merlin in his arms. Merlin stirs and Arthur tightens his hold.

“What happened?” Merlin asks. He’s wrapped in a thick blanket and they’re sitting by the fire in Arthur’s chamber, Merlin draped over Arthur’s lap like a child.

“The guard found you in the forest half frozen to death. Gaius said you needed body warmth, so here we are.”

“I had to go to that cave.” Merlin frowns, trying to remember. “There was a weird light, and a woman screamed.”

“Cave? You were found in the woods.”

“What? The last thing I remember was running into the cave.”

“You sure you weren’t in the tavern all afternoon?” Arthur snorts. “There’s no cave near where you were found. And there was no woman.”

Merlin’s teeth clatter. Even with the thick blanket, he’s freezing.

“You’re shivering. Come on.” Arthur carries Merlin over to the bed. “Into bed with you.” He plops Merlin down and strips off his own shirt, then his trousers and boots, as Merlin watches with wide eyes. Buck naked, he slips under the blanket. “Budge over. Come on, give me some room.”

Merlin realises he’s also naked. He shudders to think it could have been Arthur who took off his clothes.

“Don’t look at me like that, this is the best way to warm up,” Arthur says, pushing up against Merlin’s icicle of a body and wrapping his arms around him. His chest is broad and firm against Merlin’s. “I have it on good medical authority.”

“Erm, okay.” Merlin has to admit Arthur gives off plenty of heat. Helped along by the flush of embarrassment, Merlin’s finally starting to warm up. He tentatively scoots closer, protectively folding his arms and hands up against his chest, Arthur’s heat surrounding him. Arthur rubs his back and Merlin almost purrs with contentment. Arthur’s arms are solid around him.

“I knew you were an idiot, Merlin, but what were you thinking? It’s no time of year to go running around in the dark without a coat,” Arthur scolds, but with an undertone of affection. He gathers Merlin in closer and tucks Merlin’s head under his chin, his unique scent blooming in Merlin’s nose as he burrows into the base of Arthur’s neck. It pries something loose deep inside him, like water spurting through a broken chink in a dam, and Merlin turns his hands around to press his palms against Arthur’s pectorals. Warmth radiates from skin stretched taut over hard muscle and lightly brushed with hair. Merlin nestles his head into Arthur’s neck and he feels Arthur’s hand smooth up into the hair at the back of his head with the comfort of safety and affection.

“I think I’m finally starting to warm up,” Merlin says, wrapped in this wonderfully secure cocoon.

“You’re no longer shivering,” Arthur says in a low voice that rumbles like warmed mead in Merlin’s ear. Arthur slides a leg back and forth over Merlin’s calf. Merlin’s paralysed for a moment, but relaxes as the movement warms up his frozen legs. He traps Arthur’s leg under his own. The hair prickles against his skin but the length of bone and muscle is strong and reassuring.

“God, your feet are like blocks of ice,” Arthur says. “Promise me you’ll never do this again, alright?”

Merlin chuckles, relaxed now. “Yes, sire.” Of course, he plans to go back and investigate that mysterious cave as soon as he can, but he’ll be sure to bundle up well when he does.

“Seriously, you scared Gaius.” Arthur lifts up Merlin’s chin and looks into his eyes. “You’ll be more careful in the future, won’t you?” 

Surprised at how intense Arthur looks, Merlin drops his smile. “Of course. Freezing to death in the forest isn’t my idea of fun.”

Arthur gazes at him for a beat, then grins. “Good. Because it’d be hard to find a servant worse than you.”

Merlin’s eyeroll is interrupted by the brush of Arthur’s lips against his. “What are you…” he sputters. The increased pressure of Arthur’s mouth cuts off his protest. He finds his arms twining around Arthur and pulling him closer so their bodies meet head to toe, straining to feel all of him.

“I forgot to tell you,” Arthur says, resting their foreheads together. “The best way to warm up is by kissing. I’m sure there’s a medical tome that says that somewhere.”

The kiss kindled a flame in Merlin’s loins. “Mmm, I think you’re absolutely correct. Let’s make sure, though.” Merlin leaned in to continue the kiss. “I don’t think I’m quite warmed up enough yet.”

“You’ll definitely have to stay the night. That’s a given.”

“Mmm, you might be right.” Merlin cuddles closer, Arthur’s body a fire igniting his skin. “I’m sure Gaius would agree. Skin against skin is the best cure for a chill, right?”

“Definitely.” Arthur’s hand snakes between their bodies and Merlin’s heart stops, even while the rest of him blazes into flames.

“Arthur,” he whispers, his voice shaky. “Are you sure?”

Arthur’s eyes flicker like the northern lights, wild and unknowable. “Merlin.” The name on his lips sizzles and Merlin’s groin melts. “I’m sure,” he says in a voice more intimate than his exploring hand. 

“Yes,” is all Merlin can manage, the word an exhale of breath lost to the sensation overtaking him as Arthur’s hand curls around his cock. “Arthur,” he gasps as his eyes close on the thrilling feeling of Arthur’s caress. “Don’t stop…”

Arthur inhales audibly and his breath is a brush of cinnamon on Merlin’s face, hot and exhilarating. “Good god, no,” he says. His fingers squeeze Merlin’s cock, whisper like silk, and twine, tendril-like, to steal away Merlin’s breath like the fairies with whom he played in childhood.

Golden hair and silken flesh; sweat gathers where their skin meets and rubs, the heat rising between them and circling into Merlin’s soul, gathering warmth as it goes. Unexpected, solace comes in Arthur’s arms The feelings simmer and boil, fingers and tongues and cocks seeking pleasure and giving it in equal measure. Merlin sighs, his breath borne on the warmth coiled between them, and Arthur huffs hot and heavy, lifting Merlin into another plane. 

He floats.

Down he comes, reality gathering speed, the blue of Arthur’s eyes rubbing harsh and bright, abrupt as if he were five years old again. And Arthur’s arms against his, brute strength brusque against Merlin’s taut muscles; the give and take, one up, one down, neither willing to give an inch until they lay rigid and panting into each other’s faces. The truth raw and weeping, red and hot and undeniable.

No going back.

Merlin breathes out slowly and deliberately, conscious of theiår chests pressed against each other, their ribs melding and moving together. 

“I think I’m warmed up now.” 

Arthur’s hands are clasped on his shoulders. Dampness gathers from their torsos to their thighs. “Warm. Yeah.” Words sigh into his skin, leaving an imprint like a tattoo.

Merlin’s lips press into Arthur’s neck, a benediction. “Thank you.”

“Merlin…” Arthur protests, against what, it’s not clear.

“Sshhh. No words,” Merlin says, wanting to keep the silent feeling between them pure.

He feels the brush of Arthur’s eyes against him, his agreement unspoken, the press of his fingers minutely harder, his breath huffing into Merlin’s ear.

They both relax and their skin dissolves one into the other, melting into the darkness of night, two destined to become one even without their knowledge


End file.
